degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Help I'm Alive
Warning: Graphic content. 'Kieran: '''Well that worked well. '''Ash: '''Why'd Cam have to lock Damian and Tori in a closet though? They could be up to no good! '''Dani: '''Speaking of Cam, where is he? And also Yazzy? '''Lizzy: '''Oh no......... '''Ash: '''OH YES! MY HEART! MY OTP AHHHHHH! ''(In another room) 'Yazzy: '''Again, THANK YOU! You were so assertive. I respect you as a guy - - man, leader. So teach me. ''(Yazzy sits on the bed with a curious look on her face) 'Cam: '''What are you doing? Don't - - stop. Stop it. '''Yazzy: '''Why not? Teach me. I won't stop till you do it.Teach me. Am I really that bad? '''Cam: '''Nope that'd be me. ''(Cam closes the door then approaches Yazzy as she gets up and Cam cups his hand under her cheek and leans in to kiss her as she kisses him back as the thunder crashes) 'Ash: '''Ok I'm bored, I don't wanna be stuck in here. I'm sure Damian and Tori are scared out of their minds. Who knows what Cam and Yazzy are doing? '''Lizzy: '''Who fucking knows? You'd like to though. '''Dani: '''I'm with Ash, I'm outta here. ''(Ash walks out into the hall as she's knocked over by Mei as they both spot a knife aiming their way but it hits another student in the chest as he dies) (In the closet) 'Damian: '''PHANCIE I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HADN'T EVEN MET KUROKO OR KAGAMI! I HADN'T EVEN FUCKED REI! ''(Tori slaps Damian across the face) '' '''Tori: '''SHUT UP! Keep it down or you're gonna be killed and so will I. '''Damian: '''NO WAY I'M GETTIN' US OUTTA HERE. Stupid Cam. ''(Damian takes a few steps back) '' '''Tori: '''What are you doing? '''Damian: '''DAMIAN!!!!!!! ''(Damian runs into the door knocking it down on 2 other students, crushing them to death as blood comes from the door) '' '''Tori: '''Brutal much? '''Damian: '''Ooops. '''Red: '''DAMI! '''Ash: '''OMG TORI! ''(Ash starts hugging Tori tightly) '' '''Tori: '''You're squeezing me. '''Ash: '''Sorry. '''Tori: '''Kiericchi! YOU'RE ALIVE! AND SO IS LIZZY AND BRANDON AND RED AND ASH AND GEGI AND DANI AND XAVIER AND OF COURSE DAMIAN. NOW WHERE IN THE HELL ARE CAM AND YAZZY?!?!?! '''Lizzy: '''I don't know I checked almost every room until BRANDON dragged me away. This was when I made Kieran stop talking to Teshi. Ok let's go back! ''(Everyone is back in the hall) 'Kieran: '''They're not in there. I swear to god I hope they didn't die. '''Ash: '''Kieran. You're great and all but I don't think letting you check all the doors was such a great idea. '''Cam: '''Ok. That was something. '''Yazzy: '''I know right? '''Cam: '''Damn it. ''(Cam kisses Yazzy once more as Ash walks in) '''Ash: '''I - - I! CASMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(Ash continues screaming once Cam and Yazzy look at her) '' '''Lizzy: '''Ok what happened in here? Did somebody die or something? Oh what did you 2 do? People are dying. We need to leave the room. '''Yazzy: '''You sure taught me a lot. '''Cam: '''Well you kept begging and saying the words. '''Ash: '''Please don't let us die. And please let those 2 be canon. Category:Blog posts